Janus's End
by Yaoi no Yume
Summary: Les moldus sont bien plus qu'une race non dotée de pouvoirs magiques. […] Si l'un d'entre eux apprenait l'existence de Poudlard je paris qu'il réussirait à s'y introduire sans problèmes.
1. King's Cross

Note des auteurs :

La situation où se passe le récit : Nous partons du principe que nous ne prenons que les informations présentes dans les livres et uniquement les livres. Nous ne prenons en compte ni des films ni des encyclopédies, interview, etc. Nous nous en tenons strictement à ce qui est à 100% sur c'est à dire le livre.

L'histoire se passe dans notre monde, pour nous que tous les livres sont déjà écrits, cependant Harry se trouve en 5eme année, l'histoire se passe donc durant le 5ème livre. Les moldus sont au courant que les livres existent mais ils pensent qu'il ne s'agit que d'histoires romancées et qu'elles n'ont jamais eues lieu. Cependant le succès est le même et tout le marketing autour de la série existe.

Qui écrit quoi ? Nous sommes deux auteurs : Chiaki (qui n'a pas de compte stable sur fanfiction) et moi pour cette fiction. Nous réfléchissons à la trame ensemble, à toutes les décisions sur le scénario et les dialogues.

L'étape de rédaction, c'est à dire de passage entre la liste des étapes de manière détaillée à la rédaction du chapitre comme il sera publié se fait seul. Cependant, nous travaillons de manière méthodique, celle qui parle à la première personne dans l'histoire écrit le passage. Nous alternons : l'une écrit un chapitre, l'autre le suivant.

Evidemment, au final chacune peut modifier le chapitre de l'autre s'il ne convient pas à l'idée que l'on s'en faisait au départ.

Petit jeu pour les lecteurs : nous mettons des références de séries, films et autres dans chaque chapitre. Essayez de les trouver ! Nous les révélons dans les chapitres suivants. **Dans ce chapitre il y a quatre références à trouver.**

Chapitre 1 –_écrit par YaoiNoYume-_

Ha la gare de King's Cross ! Ses grandes arcades en mur de pierre, ses longs trains qui semblent dater d'un autre âge, ses enfants qui pleurent à chaudes larmes car leurs parents partent en voyage d'affaire… Comme je l'imaginai !

Munies de deux grosses malles, ma meilleure amie et moi avançons sur les dalles pavées de la gare pour rejoindre notre train à destination de la grande et paradisiaque école de Poudlard. La légendaire école de Sorcellerie. Ecole de Sorciers. Pour les sorciers… Seulement pour les sorciers. Enfin jusque là…

Cela aurait pu être notre secret dans une mauvaise émission de télé-réalité. Mais cela va être révélé dès maintenant… Nous sommes moldues ! C'est vrai que comme ça, ce n'est pas si impressionnant que ça en a l'air. Ce n'est pas comme si je balançais les codes nucléaires ou si je trouvais un remède imparable contre le SIDA ou si je réussissais à construire une machine à voyager dans le temps. Bref, nous sommes moldues, pas la penne de nous discriminer pour ça ! On a les mêmes droits que les sorciers. A part aller dans un collège de Sorciers. C'est pour cela que l'on doit être très discrètes.

En effet, en grandes fans d'Harry Potter nous avons décidé de nous introduire dans le château durant une année scolaire. Evidemment quand nous disons fan ce n'est pas qu'à moitié. Nous avons lu la série entière des livres plusieurs fois. Nous sommes presque incollables sur toutes les questions, même les plus farfelues que l'on a pu nous poser. Cela passe des fois par la démence, où nous citons des passages entiers d'Harry Potter dans une conversation. En clair, nous sommes mentalement atteintes et dignes d'aller à l'asile. Mais ne nous jugez pas nous n'avons aucune prétention à propos de cela. Je ne sais même pas si cela serait bien justifié…

Il n'empêche que grâce à cet amas de « culture » autours de la magie, de ses ressortissants et du château_,_ nous avons réussi à élaborer une stratégie (plus ou moins élaborée sur certains points) pour pouvoir nous introduire en étant de simples moldues.

Evidemment, Poudlard, Poudlard, voilà le rêve de tout fan qui se respecte. Y être au moins une journée, flâner entre ses murs, assister aux leçons, jouer au quidditch sur un gigantesque terrain en chevauchant un balais volant.

Bien sur, nous rêvons de tout cela mais la plus grande de nos motivations, celle qui nous a vraiment poussé à partir à l'aventure est ce que nous avons nommé : l'Opération Cobra (ou communément appelée : Réalisation de fantasme entre amis).

C'est à dire : « Je me fais Draco, tu te fais Rogue. » Avais-je répété avant de partir.

La voie 9 se profile devant nous, la voie 10 commence à apparaître peu à peu également, le passage est là, tout près.

« Ginger ! »

Mon amie s'est arrêtée quelques pas en arrière.

« Garde mes affaires, je vais aux toilettes. »

« Mais enfin on y est presque ! Chiaki, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! »

« T'inquiètes, j'en ai pour deux minutes ! »

En voyant Chiaki s'éloigner, je me mis à repenser comment nous avions découvert l'existence du monde magique et la manière dont nous avons réussi à nous procurer toutes nos affaires magiques.

En effet, quelques mois auparavant, en se baladant dans les quartiers de Londres, nous avions remarqué quelques personnes bizarrement vêtues pour des personnes normales. Des chapeaux pointus et des longues capes, la tenue parfaite pour un sorcier. Piquées par la curiosité, nous demandant s'ils étaient des fans en cosplay partis pour une fête sur le thème d'Harry Potter, nous les avons suivis jusqu'à une toute petite porte qu'il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour reconnaître : L'entrée du chaudron baveur.

Sans vraiment y croire nous sommes entrées dans la petite échoppe, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une référence à la célèbre saga. Nous avons traversé le bar en suivant l'un des « prétendus » sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive face à un mur de pierre à côté du local poubelle du bar. Il fit une combinaison à l'aide de sa baguette sur le mur comme Hagrid avait pu le faire lors de la première année d'Harry.

Les briques se mirent alors à bouger, créant un passage faisant apparaître une grande allée baignée de soleil, remplie de boutiques et de personnes en habits sorciers.

C'était insoupçonnable, impensable, incalculable, mon vocabulaire est très limité !

La preuve était là, sous nos yeux, le chemin de traverse existait vraiment. Et si c'était le cas, Poudlard également ainsi que la magie et tous les personnages qui semblaient inventés. Comment exprimer l'émotion que nous avions ressenti, en découvrant que tout était réel, et que notre rêve le plus fou venait de se réaliser ?

L'idée avait alors commencée à germer dans notre esprit, si nous avions pu nous introduire sur le chemin de traverse, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que nous ne puissions nous introduire à Poudlard. Nous sommes donc retournées plusieurs fois sur le Chemin de Traverse admirant les objets ensorcelés, bavant devant les balais de quidditch et rêvant d'avoir notre propre baguette magique. Un jour un sorcier nous tendit un journal dont la première page parlait de la mort d'un élève de l'école. Intéressées nous nous assîmes sur un banc et découvrîmes avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Cedric Diggory. Nous nous rendîmes compte que non seulement le monde magique suivait ce qui était dans la série de J K Rowling, mais qu'en plus il est en retard par rapport à ce que nous connaissions. D'après nos informations, Harry Potter devait être à sa cinquième année. Ce qui voulait dire, Voldemort de retour, mais pas encore complètement. Ce qui voulait dire…quartier libre pour notre opération Cobra, Draco libre et Severus en vie ! Emportées par la passion, nous rêvions de nos hommes respectifs sans donner d'importance à la menace lointaine du mage noire, qui pour nous était déjà condamné.

Notre rêve d'aller à Poudlard devenait de plus en plus grand. A chaque fois que nous allions sur le Chemin de Traverse la communauté magique nous attirait de plus en plus. Moldues, mais pas démunies, nous avons utilisé nos propres moyens pour nous infiltrer dans ce monde.

Nous nous sommes rendues à la banque des sorciers, Gringotts et avons fait échangé notre argent moldu en argent sorcier. Ce qui nous a permit d'acheter nos fournitures : tenues de sorcières, chaudrons à potion, livres de cours et ingrédients à potion. Et après de longs efforts nous avons taillées nos propres baguettes (pas magiques).Nous avons également prévu notre plan d'intrusion dans l'enceinte du château pour être certaines que personne ne nous découvre. Nous avons falsifié d'où nous venons, notre précédente école, nos capacités magiques, etc. Tout pour berner Dumbledore lui-même. Poudlard n'a qu'à nous attendre de pied ferme !

Voilà ce qui nous a mené ici en ce premier septembre, trop excitées pour envisager un échec, le cœur battant en s'imaginant la découverte du monde que nous adorions et les personnages de nos dévotions… Cela pourrait sembler être de la folie mais pour Mr Sexy on ne recule devant rien !

D'ailleurs Mr Sexy n'attend pas ! Où est-ce qu'elle est encore passée ? Il ne faut pas des années pour aller aux toilettes…

Ma complainte intérieure s'arrête quand je vis qu'un colis empaqueté était posé sur le sol. Il n'était pas bien gros, je pourrai très bien le ramasser…

« Me voici ! Désolé c'était vraiment pressant ! Dépêchons-nous sinon on risque de manquer le train ! »

Chiaki m'attrape par la manche et me tire entre les piliers de la voie 9 et 10.

« Bien comment est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je. Si nous ne sommes pas sorcières est-ce que le passage s'ouvrira quand même ? »

Chiaki reste silencieuse un moment puis son regard est attiré par des éclats de voix.

« Fred ! Arête de jouer avec mon hibou ! Il est à moi. »

« Et bien, rien de mieux que ta famille pour nous aider, n'est-ce pas Ginger ? » Dit Chiaki avec un sourire moqueur.

Je vis alors les enfants Weasley s'avancer vers nous sans nous remarquer. Les WEASLEY ? Aussi rapidement nous rencontrons quelqu'un qui n'est censé être réel que dans un livre ! Décidemment la chance est de notre côté. C'est tellement génial de pouvoir les voir en vrai. Et nous avons la preuve par 42 que tout est vraiment réel.

« Ce n'est pas parce que les Weasleys sont génétiquement roux que je fais forcément parti de leur famille ! Je croyais que les blagues sur mon nom étaient enfin finies… »

Tandis que je réprimande Chiaki, les jumeaux Weasleys ont passé le mur de pierre, suivis par Ron avide de retrouver son hibou. Seule Ginny était restée sur le quai et s'apprêtait à s'élancer elle aussi à travers la barrière de pierre.

« Attend ! » Intercepte Chiaki me faisant également taire.

« Hum, oui ? » Répond Ginny, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

Mon dieu ! C'est Ginny ! La vraie Ginny ! Celle qui va se taper Harry et lui pondre trois gosses ! Et il faut qu'on lui parle sinon on ne va pas paraître naturelles DU TOUT ! Allez, soit naturelle et ne fait pas ta fan hystérique.

« Tu es une sorcière toi aussi ? Est ce que tu peux nous montrer comment passer la barrière ? C'est la première fois pour nous. Nous venons de Beauxbatons, nous ne sommes jamais venues à Poudlard auparavant. Est ce que l'on peut y aller avec toi ? » Lui demandais-je en moins de quatre secondes tellement je suis stressée.

« Oui, je suppose. Il faut marcher droit vers le mur et ne pas se poser de questions. » Répond-elle encore un peu déboussolée par notre comportement.

Comme si on ne le savait pas…

« On peut passer ensemble si vous voulez. Mais il n'y a de la place que pour passer deux par deux… » Explique-t-elle.

« Quelqu'un n'a qu'à se mettre sur un chariot, on pourra alors passer toutes les trois en même temps. » Proposais-je.

« Je prend le chariot ! » S'exclame Chiaki, et elle bondit dessus avec joie.

.

« A Trois ! 1, 2… 3 ! »

Nous nous sommes alors mises à courir droit vers la muraille. Le doute persiste en moi, même en étant accompagnées de Ginny nous restons moldues.

La barrière se rapproche dangereusement et je ferme les yeux lorsque le chariot va se fracasser contre la barrière.

Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre et quand je rouvre les yeux je vois de la fumée et un immense train rouge et noir.

« Le Poudlard Express ! » M'exclamais-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

« Oui c'est toujours impressionnant la première fois ! Je vais monter à bord, vous venez avec moi ? » Nous demande Ginny.

« On a encore un truc à faire avant de monter, on te rejoins à l'intérieur. » Lui répond Chiaki.

« D'accord mais dépêchez- vous le train démarre dans 5 minutes. » Dit Ginny en s'éloignant vers le train.

« Bon okay, t'a les faux billets ? » Me demande Chiaki.

« Les voilà » je réponds en sortant deux tickets d'or.

« Alors allons-y Alonzo ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard le sifflet indique que le train allait partir et le contrôleur ordonne à tous les élèves de monter dans le train.


	2. L'arrivée à Poudlard

Petit jeu pour les lecteurs : nous mettons des références de séries, films et autres dans chaque chapitre. Essayez de les trouver ! Nous les révélons dans les chapitres suivants. **Dans ce chapitre il y en a une à trouver!**

**Réponses du chapitre précédent :**

Ticket d'or : Charlie et la Chocolaterie

42 : la réponse de l'univers

« Allons-y Alonzo » : Doctor Who

Chapitre 2 : -Chiaki-

Alors que j'entre dans le train nous menant à Poudlard –et cette pensée provoque en moi un fourmillement d''excitation dans l'estomac- je me prends à toucher les vitres et les portes, comme pour m'assurer que l'endroit où je suis est bien réel, et que le ravissement qui m'avait saisi quelques semaines plus tôt n'est pas le fruit d'une illusion ou le produit de mon imagination.

Quand Ginger et moi avons découvert que Harry Potter – et tout son univers- existait bel et bien, c'est le notre qui s'est écroulé. Le bonheur qui a suivit le choc nous a embrasé nous avons passé des heures à discuter frénétiquement sur le sujet, rêvant de rencontrer les personnages que nous aimions tant, de découvrir tous les secrets de Poudlard, de faire enfin partie de ce monde ! Nos parents, nos amis, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Nous avons monté une histoire bidon d'année sabbatique, amassé tous les objets dont nous avions besoin pour parfaire notre supercherie, et sommes parties avec notre Bible –la série elle-même. Outre le plaisir de se retrouver dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie qui existe, l'opération cobra est lancée, et plus nous approchons de notre but, plus mon esprit fantasme sur ma future rencontre avec Severus Rogue.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux passagers qui me bousculent sans me voir. Tous des sorciers, tous capables de pratiquer la magie un gamin de onze ans est plus doué que moi dans ce domaine. Mais mon cœur n'a pas de place pour la jalousie, et seule l'admiration me conduit à observer tous les gens que je croise.

C'est à ce moment que Ginger me tire la manche je tourne la tête et aperçois une tête blonde.

-Est-ce que c'est ? Je demande sans terminer ma phrase.

Le blond se mets alors à lancer un sort à une première année pour faire tomber toutes ses affaires.

-C'est lui, c'est sûr, je confirme alors que Ginger sautille sur place en retenant un hurlement de joie, ce qui est une réaction plutôt inhabituelle face à de la brutalisation scolaire.

Mais la foule des élèves l'emporte lui et le gamin et ils disparaissent de notre vue. Ginger attrape mon bras et plante ses yeux dans les siens.

-On y est, Chiaki. On y est on y est on y est ! Son sourire est contagieux et je me mets à faire des petits bonds avec elle. Ok, il ne faut pas paniquer…Trouvons un wagon avant de nous faire trop remarquer.

Nous pénétrons dans un compartiment vide et balançons nos affaires par terre pour nous précipiter à la fenêtre : le train était déjà en marche et nous nous éloignons de King Cross à une vitesse surprenante.

Ginger et moi nous nous asseyons l'une en face de l'autre. Je sors de ma valise un carnet vert foncé : c'est notre carnet de bord, dans lequel nous allons consigner toutes nos aventures. En tant que moldues infiltrées, nous prenions des risques majeurs, et personne n'est à l'abri d'un « oubliettes ! » bien placé.

-Jour Un, je commence en même temps que je parle. Opération d'infiltration réussie. Prise de contact oral avec la personne de Ginny Weasley contact visuel avec Ginny Weasley, quatre autres membres de sa famille, Draco Malfoy, et un nombre inconnu d'anonymes.

-Peux-tu marquer que le contact visuel avec Draco Malfoy était fort plaisant pour mes yeux ? Me demande Ginger avec un sourire.

J'hoche la tête et le marque en-dessous. Puis j'ajoute encore plus bas en note personnelle : « Mais Severus reste plus sexy. » J'avais toujours eu du mal à me concentrer plus de cinq minutes d'affilée.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on devient des délinquantes égoïstes ? Ginger sort à son tour un calepin de son sac. On ment à nos parents et à tous nos amis on mentira et on trompera les autres encore, et tout cela pour mettre des mecs dans notre lit !

Je veux lui prouver qu'il nous reste un peu de morale, mais je finis par hausser les épaules en signe d'échec.

-C'est pas n'importe quel mec non plus.

Nous nous installons dans le compartiment, et faisons en sorte d'être tranquilles.

Notre plan pour Poudlard est simple : ayant seize ans toutes les deux, nous entrerons en sixième année, et aurons un an de décalage avec Harry. Non seulement cela nous permettait de mettre de la distance entre nous et les personnages que nous connaissions pour les observer sans qu'ils fassent attention à nous, mais en plus nous aurons falsifié nos papiers et passées nos Buses.

Cette étape était très importante, car nous pourrons choisir nos matières pour l'année à venir. Nous voulions avoir les cours suivants : la divination, l'étude des ruines, l'étude des moldus, l'histoire de la magie, les arithméties et les potions.

Avec ce programme, nous n'aurons pas vraiment de magie à utiliser, et donc pas de moyens de nous démasquer.

Le reste, comme je me le répétais depuis le début de l'aventure, serait fait d'astuces et de farces en tout genre, de pétards et de paillettes ainsi que de coopération moldue pour maintenir notre imposture.

J'étais plongée dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse quand Ginger me prit la manche.

-Viens voir deux minutes !

Elle avait entrebâillé la porte juste assez pour pouvoir passer la tête et observer ce qu'il y avait dans le couloir. Je prends une valise, la met derrière elle et monte dessus pour passer la tête au-dessus d'elle.

Au bout du couloir, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle menaçaient des gens dans un compartiment.

-Regarde, Harry, Ginny, Neville et les autres sont à côté de nous ! Me souffle Ginger.

J'enlève mes mains de son dos et cours chercher le cinquième livre je l'ouvre à la page 221 et reprend mon poste de surveillance.

-Ils ne vont pas se battre, mais Malfoy va faire une allusion à Sirius, ce qui va paniquer Harry, je dis tout en lisant en diagonale la page.

Puis on entend Hermione crier « Fiche le camp ! » au blond, et ce dernier, paré de ses deux acolytes, se retourne vers nous.

-Il vient dans notre direction ! Referme la porte ! Je murmure rapidement.

Ginger se baisse et se faufile sur le côté je referme la porte mais elle se bloque avec la valise que j'ai laissé trainer je me penche pour la ramasser et je referme pour de bon cette fois.

- Pousses-toi, m'ordonne Ginger, et je m'assis sur un des bancs, et je la regarde avec amusement attendre que Draco passe.

-C'est dingue non ? Savoir qu'ils sont juste là, à quelques mètres, et connaitre leurs futurs…Je range le bouquin avec un frisson. Ce n'est plus de la divination à ce niveau, c'est de la prédiction.

Ginger se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-Ca y est, t'a vu ton dulcinée un quart de seconde, et ça va te suffire pour la journée ?

-Pour la semaine, oui, répond la brune.

Nous éclatons de rire.

La fin du trajet fut longue mais amusante. Nous avons beaucoup ris à mettre nos vêtements de sorciers et à faire semblant de lancer des sorts. Nous avons parlé d'Harry, de Draco, de Severus –Ginger beaucoup de Draco, et moi énormément de Severus.

L'arrêt du train nous comble de joie. Nous sortons avec le flux d'autres élèves à la gare de Pré-au-Lard –il pleut doucement et la ville est plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui nous empêche de la détailler, mais rien que le fait d'être au milieu d'une foule de sorciers est terriblement excitant ! C'est comme jouer à cache-cache, ou jouer à James bond : nous sommes infiltrées pour une mission importante, et nous et seulement nous connaissons notre véritable nature.

-Chiaki, il faut monter dans l'attelage de Gobe-Planche pour arriver en avance et parler avec McGonnagal !

-C'est vrai, viens on court !

On arrive essoufflées devant la professeure, qui nous toise d'un œil mauvais.

-Bonsoir madame, nous venons de Beauxbatons, nous devons absolument parler au professeur McGonnagal avant que la répartition ne commence…pouvons-nous monter dans votre calèche ?

La sorcière nous dévisage avec insistance. Mon cœur bat fort, j'espère qu'elle va croire à notre mensonge…

Finalement elle hoche la tête et nous invite d'un geste à monter.

Je balance nos affaires sur la calèche et l'escalade. Ginger et moi nous asseyons côte à côte et la professeure en face de nous. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour nous questionner, Ginger s'élance :

-Alors madame, qu'est-ce qui fait avancer ces calèches ?

Gobe-Planche part alors dans un discours passionné sur les Sombrals que je n'écoute qu'à moitié.

Le château se distingue de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que nous l'approchons. Ginger cesse d'écouter aussi la sorcière pour le dévorer des yeux avec moi. Il est immense. Imposant. Lumineux. Impressionnant. Et une atmosphère particulière aussi, que je n'ai jamais vécue avant, accueillante, mystérieuse, magique…L'excitation et la peur s'emparent de moi quand je le regarde.

Arrivés aux grandes portes, nous sautons de la calèche nos valises à la main, et nous précipitons vers la sorcière grande et habillée en vert qui attend à l'entrée que nous reconnaissons tout de suite.

-Madame McGonnagal ! Je m'exclame en m'arrêtant pile devant elle. Je m'appelle Chiaki, et voici Ginger, et nous sommes les élèves venues Beauxbatons !

McGonnagal, au regard sévère, pince ses lèvres.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Vous… vous n'avez pas reçu l'hibou de Madame Maxime ? S'étonne faussement Ginger. Il a du se perdre…se tromper de direction…

-Ou se noyer, je rajoute avec un sourire.

-En gros, nous avons finis nos Buses à Beauxbatons, et allons à Poudlard pour notre sixième année…nous avons une lettre de recommandation, et des indications de madame Maxime…

Ginger commence à déballer toutes ses affaires, mais McGonnagal fait un geste de sa baguette pour la stopper.

-Les autres arrivent, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça…entrez à l'intérieur, je m'occupe de vous…

Elle trottine vers Gobe-Planche pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille, et nous conduit dans le hall.

A l'intérieur nous soupirons de soulagement : il fait plus chaud et plus clair. Les murs et les plafonds sont de vieilles pierres, mais je découvre avec joie les gargouilles et les tapisseries anciennes.

McGonnagal va vite malgré son âge et nous la poursuivons tant bien que mal elle nous ouvre une petite salle dans un couloir vide qui s'avère être un bureau.

-Albus, venez ici s'il vous plait, ordonne-t-elle à personne.

Une fumée violette apparait et se propage dans la pièce une fois dégagée Ginger et moi nous nous figeons, abasourdies.

Albus.

Dumbledore.

Le magicien le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais vécu. En face de nous. Il semble si bienveillant, si gentil. Il lui suffirait pourtant d'un simple test pour découvrir la supercherie. Peut-être n'en a-t-il même pas besoin.

Il cligne des yeux et demande à l'adresse de la sorcière :

-Qui sont ces deux jeunes demoiselles ?

-Elles prétendent venir de France. Elles viennent étudier ici pour leur sixième année. Je ne savais pas que nous faisions des échanges internationaux, ajoute-t-elle sèchement.

-Moi non plus, mais quelle bonne idée ! S'exclame Albus, tout joyeux. C'est une surprise inattendue, mais plaisante ! Vite, j'apporte le choixpeau magique pour les répartir avant d'accueillir les élèves. A moins que vous vouliez le faire dans la grande salle ?

-Non merci, ici ce sera très bien, répond Ginger, aussi fascinée que moi.

Albus fait apparaitre alors le choixpeau, qui ressemble plus à un bout de chiffon usé.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai des nouveaux élèves à accueillir ! Annonce-t-il avec joie.

-Albus, il faudra vérifier leurs papiers, et s'occuper officiellement de leur projet, répond Minerva, déjà fatiguée par l'insouciance de son directeur.

-Oui, oui, plus tard. A bientôt vous deux !

Il nous fait signe et disparait. McGonnagal attrape le choixpeau et nous indique de nous asseoir.

-Qui veut commencer ?

Ginger lève la main. McGonnagal lui mis alors le choixpeau sur la tête.

Voilà pour cette fois !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à très vite !


	3. La répartition inattendue

Petit jeu pour les lecteurs : nous mettons des références de séries, films et autres dans chaque chapitre. Essayez de les trouver ! Nous les révélons dans les chapitres suivants. **Dans ce chapitre il y en a une à trouver!**

**Réponses du chapitre précédent :**

L'opération cobra : Once upon a time

Chapitre 3 : _YaoiNoYume (les passages en italique sont les pensées de Chiaki)_

McGonnagal me plante le chapeau sur la tête. Par pur reflexe je répète inlassablement dans ma tête le nom de la maison qui me fait tant envie. Toute ma réflexion est focalisée la dessus, au point même que j'oublie mes craintes sur le fait que le choixpeau peut deviner que je ne suis pas une sorcière.

Après de longues secondes ou le choixpeau reste totalement muet, il formule sur le ton de la conversation :

« Serpentard. »

Un petit cri m'échappe, je retire le choixpeau de ma tête et le fourre dans les bras de McGonnagal et sans plus attendre je saute à moitié dans les bras de Chiaki.

McGonnagal en profite pour se racler la gorge.

« Melle Matsuo, c'est à votre tour. »

Chiaki se précipite à son tour pour prendre le chapeau sur sa tête. Avec une expression d'intense concentration, elle ferme les yeux.

Cependant, après quelques secondes son visage se mue en stupéfaction et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que l'expression de Chiaki reste inchangée, le choixpeau crie : « Poufsouffle ! »

Les bras m'en tombent. Comment cela peut-il être possible… Je ne me rends encore pas totalement compte de toutes les retombées que cela peut avoir. Mais je sais parfaitement que cela aura de terribles conséquences sur notre plan d'origine.

Chiaki retire le choixpeau de sa tête, les mains tremblantes puis se rapproche de moi.

Je croise son regard en essayant de lui demander ce qui a pu arriver mais aucun mot ne réussi à sortir de ma bouche.

Quant à elle, son regard reste dans le vague, incapable de dire la moindre parole.

C'est le moment que choisi le Professeur McGonnagal pour se manifester.

« Hum, hum, mesdemoiselles ? Il est dorénavant temps que vous alliez dans la grande salle. Je ne peux pas vous y conduire, je dois m'occuper des premières années. J'espère que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver vos tables respectives. »

Sans un mot de plus elle s'éloigne, toujours aussi dubitative concernant notre comportement.

Quand elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, je suis la première à reprendre la parole :

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je pensais que tu allais venir à Serpentard… »

Chiaki a encore le regard dans le vague.

« Chiaki ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Le choixpeau, il t'a parlé ? »

Elle fait oui de la tête puis croise timidement mon regard.

« Au début j'ai fait comme on avait dit… Je n'ai fait que répéter que je voulais aller à Serpentard… (Silence) Mais le choixpeau m'a dit une phrase bizarre… »

Elle marque une nouvelle pause, mais devant mon regard persistant elle continue :

« Il m'a suggéré, enfin sous la forme d'une question… Si des moldus font bien de venir au château… »

J'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginé ça.

« Et j'étais tellement apeurée que je l'ai supplié de m'envoyer dans une maison sans rien dire aux professeurs. Et il m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle. »

« Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Oui je sais, je suis aussi décontenancée que toi… Je sais que c'est une grosse entrave à la mission et que l'on va avoir plus de mal à venir jusqu'à nos fins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pris cette décision. Mais on va devoir faire avec. »

« Je suis désolée. » Lui-dis-je. « J'aurai du venir à Poufsouffle avec toi. »

« Non, ta place est à Serpentard. De toutes façon il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Même si ca sera bien plus difficile, nous allons continuer notre plan. Toi tu suis le plan initial en allant à Serpentard et moi je l'adapte en étant à Poufsouffle. Maintenant cours rattraper ton Draco et ne fais pas tout échouer maintenant. »

Je ravale les quelques larmes qui ont coulées sur mes joues puis je me mets en marche vers la Grande Salle.

.

Comme il était indiqué dans le livre, la Grande Salle possède un ciel gris ce soir, peu enviable à celui de l'extérieur. Ce qui n'enlève rien à sa grandeur. Les quatre immenses tables sont déjà pleines aux trois-quarts et la table des professeur me met en effervescence tant elle est bien fournie. Je remarque immédiatement le professeur Dumbledore que nous avons vu quelques minutes plus tôt, puis le professeur Rogue (bien évidemment), le gros bonbon rose qui n'est d'autre qu'Ombrage, je m'étonne par ailleurs de ne pas voir Hagrid mais le professeur Gobe-Planche de nouveaux avant de me souvenir qu'il est à la recherche des géants dans l'est de l'Europe. Ainsi que les autres professeur comme Flitwick et Chourave.

Je lance un dernier regard à Chiaki avant de me lancer à l'assaut de ma table.

« On se voit après le repas. » Je lui glisse.

« Surtout n'hésites pas. Fonce ! » M'encourage-t-elle.

Tant bien que mal je mets mes émotions de côté et je commence à marcher.

Je m'approche alors de la table des Serpentards et plus particulièrement de l'objet de mes rêves. Il faut absolument que j'établisse le contact sans passer pour une grosse imbécile. Ou une fan girl déchainée…

Au fur et à mesure où je m'approche de sa place mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et mes jambes deviennent lourdes. Le précédent incident pourrait presque me sembler lointain maintenant.

J'évalue très rapidement la situation, il est sur le côté opposé de la table par rapport à moi, il faut donc que je sois au maximum en face de lui pour avoir le monopole sur l'intérêt qu'il portera à une conversation.

Comme si la magie avait opérée, une seule place était disponible en face de Draco. C'est un signe, il faut absolument que je l'atteigne avant quelqu'un d'autre.

A l'autre bout de la table je vois Crabbe qui se dirige vers la même place que moi, finalement le destin n'est pas forcément tout à mon avantage…

Si je continue à marcher je vais me faire griller la place car même s'il est gras, il reste de grand et avec de grandes jambes…

Donc au diable mon image de fan girl déchainée, je dois bien courir un minimum pour atteindre la place avant Crabbe.

Je me mets alors à courir à petites foulées, Crabbe ne me remarque même pas, il doit surement penser à son futur repas…

Je me précipite sur le banc et saute par dessus (de manière très élégante) ramenant à moi une dizaine des regards de la table, donc évidemment celui de mon voisin d'en face.

« Salut les Serpentards ! » Je m'exclame.

Ils me regardent tous en pensant « elle est vraiment à Serpentard cette folle ? » puis la moitié d'entre eux repartent à leurs conversations à part ceux qui étaient les plus proches de moi, c'est à dire Draco et ses amis.

Je fixe impertinemment mon regard dans celui de Draco et commence à m'adresser directement à lui, sans vraiment me préoccuper des autres.

« Je m'appelle Ginger, je suis nouvelle à Poudlard, l'année dernière j'étais à Beauxbatons, je viens d'une famille française de sangs purs mais je voulais continuer mes études à Poudlard. Je viens juste d'être répartie à Serpentard et j'en suis d'ailleurs très satisfaite. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas je serai retourné en France sur le champ. Tu dois être Draco Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco fut très étonné de ma tirade et vu son expression il n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir que me répondre.

« Heu… Je crois que tu as pris la place de Crabbe… » Fu la seule chose qu'il trouve à me dire.

Je vis qu'en effet, Crabbe se tient à côté de moi, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passe.

« Bonjour Crabbe, désolé d'avoir prit ta place, ne t'en fait pas il t'en reste une juste là. » Lui dis-je en lui désignant la place vide du doigt.

« Place… vide…? » Crabbe se dirige vers la place vide que je lui avais désignée.

« A côté de Millicent… » Je rajoute à l'intention de Draco en l'appuyant d'un clin d'œil très prononcé.

Draco est encore plus surpris mais esquisse un sourire.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aux réunions de sangs purs. Tu viens de quelle famille ? » Me demande-t-il éprouvant un soudain intérêt.

« Je m'appelle Ginger Astro-Sareas. Ma famille s'est exilée en France pour être en dehors du système des familles de sangs purs anglaises. A la fois parce qu'ils en avaient marre et à la fois pour me protéger de tout ce bordel. »

Pendant que je monopolise la conversation avec Draco je sent le regard désapprobateur de Pansy sur mes épaules, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs bien rire.

« Bien sur c'est cool de faire parti de l'élite et maintenant je ne pourrai plus vivre sans. Mais c'est quand même une belle bande de pourris. Il y a peu de gens vraiment enviable dans cette classe de la société. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Finis-je par lui demander.

Après une longue réflexion et avoir été scanné par son regard (qui ne met définitivement pas très à l'aise tellement il semble intense dès qu'il prête attention à quelque chose) il répond :

« Je suis d'accord. »

Ce qui provoque un regard halluciné de la part de Parkinson qui semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il me rembarre peu importe ce que j'aurai pu lui dire.

Encore plus impressionnant et ce qui me surpris vraiment c'est qu'il me tendit la main droite et m'invite à lui serrer.

Je du m'empêcher de ne pas lui sauter dessus mais à la manière d'une grande dame je fit mine d'attendre quelques secondes puis je me mit à lever ma propre main droite et à serrer la sienne.

Le contact de ses doigts me parait comme un électrochoc. Ma tête en feu et mes oreilles sifflant sous la pression me font presque oublier l'intense douceur de sa main.

Je ne savais pas bien quoi lui dire après, cela ne faisait pas parti de mes plans et sa réaction m'avait littéralement clouée sur place.

Fort heureusement, la voix de Dumbledore nous ramène à la réalité. Nos mains se lâchent, créant une sensation de froid où sa main était posée auparavant.

Heureusement, Dumbledore, fidèle à ce que l'on attendait de lui nous souhaite un bon appétit et reporte son discours à la fin du repas.

Le repas se matérialise comme par magie. Toutes mes émotions m'avaient fait oublié à quel point j'étais affamée. Un grand saladier de salade niçoise apparu à côté de moi et je me précipite à m'en servir une bonne part en prenant un maximum de d'anchois et de poivrons.

Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte mais Draco m'a regardé me servir. Voyant la quantité incroyable de nourriture que j'ai mit dans mon assiette je me mit un peu à rougir.

« Tu en veux ? » Je lui demande timidement.

« Si tu m'en as laissé. » Répond-il amusé.

Je lui tends le saladier assez gêné. N'osant pas manger avant qu'il ne se serve, je me mis à le contempler, se servant à son tour de la salade. Ses doigts fins, prennent les grandes cuillères en bois et déposent délicatement la salade au creux de son assiette.

Au final, il rempli également assez copieusement son assiette même s'il en a au final tout de même moins que moi.

« Bon appétit ! » Me dit-il joyeusement alors qu'il plante sa fourchette dans un morceau de tomate.

« Toi… aussi. » Répondis-je, un peu moins embarrassée qu'auparavant mais tout de même encore un peu gênée.

_Je m'installe à la table des Poufsouffle avec appréhension. Non seulement je suis éloignée de Ginger, mais en plus c'est la maison la moins connue de la série. Je n'ai plus personne avec qui me raccrocher en cas de besoin._

_Alors que je regarde avec anxiété la planche de bois qui me sert de table, je sens quelqu'un me toucher le bras._

_-Excuse-moi de te demander ça…t'es nouvelle ?_

_Je lève la tête. Un garçon blond aux yeux bleus me tend un sourire timide. _

_-Bonsoir, je lui réponds immédiatement. Je m'appelle Chiaki Matsuo. Je viens de Beauxbatons._

_-Beauxbatons ! _

_Ce n'est pas le garçon qui a crié, c'est quelqu'un à côté de lui…un gros homme tout blanc…et transparent !_

_-Un fantôme ! Je hurle avant de tomber par terre._

_-Oulàlà, reviens parmi nous ! _

_Le blond se précipite sur moi et m'aide à me relever._

_-Il t'a surprise ? Demande-t-il, plus paniqué que moi._

_-Mon dieu je n'ai jamais…je dévisage intensément le moine gras -on a beau être au courant de l'existence des fantômes, ils sont terrifiants !- je ne m'y attendais pas._

_-Désolé de vous avoir effrayé, ce n'était pas là mon attention ! Mais bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis le moine gras, se présente le fantôme avec une petite courbette._

_Je lui fais une courbette en retour et me rassie avant d'attirer trop l'attention._

_- Enchantée, monsieur. Et au fait merci…c'est quoi ton nom ? Je demande au garçon._

_-Ho heu…moi c'est Cecil. Je suis en sixième année, dit-il avant de s'installer en face de moi._

_-Cool, on va être dans la même classe ! Je lui souris, me souvenant que la maison des Poufsouffle était celle de la tolérance et de la loyauté, et que finalement, je n'aurais pas trop de mal à m'intégrer. Ils ont l'air tellement gentils ! A l'antipode des Serpentards._

_En parlant des Serpentards…Je me retourne pour essayer de trouver Ginger. Elle est déjà à côté de Draco, c'est dingue ! J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop de mal là-bas. Les Serpentards sont plutôt du côté obscur de la force._

_Les Gryffondors sont des fouineurs pas très discrets, et même si Harry Potter est là-bas, y être aurait provoqué beaucoup de catastrophes. Quand aux Serdaigles…Surement accueillants, mais assez intelligent pour découvrir le pot aux roses. Finalement, cette maison n'est pas si mal !_

_Je refais face à mes compagnons et me rends compte qu'ils m'observaient depuis le début sans rien dire. _

_-Hum…Je cherchais mon amie Ginger, je m'explique devant leurs yeux interrogateurs. Nous sommes deux à venir de France, et nous souhaitons terminer nos études ici._

_-Ouah, c'est génial comme idée ! Et c'est comment Beauxbatons ? Enfin, je ne veux pas être indiscret…bredouille Cecil._

_Je me mets alors à lui raconter n'importe quoi avec un enthousiasme forcé-qui devint un enthousiasme tout court, car Cecil était fasciné par toutes les salades que je débitais, et bientôt une bonne partie de la table devint amie avec moi. Après la répartition, ce fut à mon tour de poser des questions-et j'en posais pleins à tout le monde, non pas sur le château mais sur les gens qui m'entouraient. Des vrais sorciers avec qui discuter ! A part leurs pouvoirs magiques, ils étaient vraiment comme des moldus, et nous rîmes et plaisantèrent toute la soirée. _

_Arrivés au dessert, Cecil me parlait des professeurs._

_-Le professeur Chourave est notre directrice de maison, et professeur de botanique. Elle est très douée, et ses cours sont passionnants, pour le peu qu'on s'intéresse aux plantes ! _

_-Je me suis toujours demandé…est-ce que ça existe, de la weed magique ? Je demande, intéressée._

_-De la…weed ? Répète Cecil, déconcerté._

_-Oui, de la weed. De la meth bleu, de la drogue végétale magique, je m'explique en me servant une part de tarte._

_Cecil fronce des sourcils._

_-Heu…je n'en ai jamais vu…mais de toute façon, même si ça existait, il vaudrait mieux l'éviter non ?_

_-Yep Cecil. Il vaudrait mieux, je réponds avant de boire une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille –délicieux, au passage._

_Comme il me regarde avec anxiété, j'éclate de rire._

_-Allez, je t'embête. Bien sûr que je ne m'approcherais pas de ça. Et donc tu disais ?_

_-Hum…Cecil semble avoir du mal à dépasser les mots « drogue végétale magique » de son esprit. En général, tous les profs sont sympas, enfin, à l'exception de Monsieur Rogue, le professeur de po…_

_Je m'étrangle avec mon jus à son nom. Je l'avais complètement oublié, ce con !_

_-Mais ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ? S'inquiète Cecil alors qu'un Poufsouffle à ma gauche me tape dans le dos._

_-Je…vais…bien…j'articule en reposant ma boisson. Où est-il ?_

_- Tout au bout, on ne le voit pas bien, mais il est dans l'obscurité, là-bas._

_Je suis son doigt et longe des yeux la table des professeurs – Ombrage, cette salope, Dumbledore, une cerise sur le nez, je me pose pas de questions, McGonnagal, soupirante à côté de lui, Flitwick, dégustant un gâteau plus gros que lui, jusqu'à le voir LUI, et mon cœur s'arrête._

_Fuck._

_Sake._

_Il est réel. Il est bien réel, toisant les élèves de son regard mauvais, léchant avec concentration une cuillère remplie de glace –non attendez quoi ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec sa cuillère ? Je pense à haute voix._

_-Hey bien…il mange, je suppose, réponds Cecil._

_-Non, il lèche…de la glace…il…_

_-Moi aussi, si je prenais de la glace, j'éviterais de croquer dedans, rétorque Cecil gentiment, mais je ne fais plus attention à lui._

_Tout ce qui s'est déroulé auparavant ne semble qu'un rêve confus jusqu'à ce moment précis. Mon personnage préféré de toute la saga est à quelques mètres de moi, en chair et en os, passant sa langue sur une boule de glace à la vanille !_

_-C'est magique, je souffle, puis me met à rire toute seule – sous le regard inquiets de mes nouveaux camarades. _

_Mais quand je relève la tête pour l'observer de nouveau, il arrête de faire ce truc vachement sexuel et regarde avec désintérêt Flitwick se noyer dans une montagne de crème et de mousse au chocolat._

Le dîner se passe alors bien. Les conversations avec les autres membres de Serpentard reprennent leur cours. Finalement la discussion d'un Serpentard n'est pas bien plus différente que celle d'un membre d'une autre maison.

Même si les Serpentards sont ingrats avec les autres maisons, entre eux ils peuvent parfois faire preuve de civisme.

Je pu alors faire la connaissance de Blaise Zabini qui est d'ailleurs très charmant. Même si rien n'équivaut à mon Serpentard préféré.

Quand le dessert arrive, je prends une petite part de tarte à la framboise, mon repas ayant été assez copieux auparavant, je n'avais plus très faim. M'attardant sur l'assiette de Draco, je vois qu'il ne prend qu'une pomme verte (comme c'est étrange).

Voyant qu'il ne pour l'instant parti à aucune conversation, je me précipite pour lui parler de nouveau.

« Draco ? »

Il me regarde à nouveau, montrant qu'il a mon attention.

« Ce repas était fantastique ! Cela doit être la même chose chez les réunions des sangs purs, j'imagine. »

« Tu n'y es jamais allé ? » Me demande-t-il étonné.

« Mes parents se sont 'exilés' alors que ma mère était enceinte, et à chaque fois que je leur posait la question il n'ont jamais voulu m'en parler. »

« Et bien, en général cela se fait dans la propriété d'une des familles de façon à montrer ses richesses. En général plutôt en été, pour montrer les hectares de jardin de pelouse verte. Ce sont des diners qui durent des heures avec des membres de familles de sang purs sur trois générations en moyenne. (Il croqua un morceau de pomme) Et pendant des heures ils se pavanent de leurs richesses et font des croches pattes aux elfes de maison pour créer de l'animation. Toutes les discutions politiques sont réservées à mon père quand à moi on me demande juste si j'ai des bonnes notes à l'école. »

« En gros un ramassis de vieux cons qui veulent savoir si tu vas dilapider l'argent de la fortune ou non. Finalement je crois que je n'ai rien raté de spécial ! » Répondis-je du tac au tac.

« Ça tu l'as dit ! Moi aussi des fois j'aurai rêvé d'une vie comme ça sans toutes ces emmerdes mais au final on s'y fait. Et vu que je ne suis pas spécialement à plaindre je m'y accoutume plutôt bien. »

Jusqu'à la fin du repas je continue à pauser des questions à Draco sur les familles de sang pur et quelques une sur Poudlard (même si pour la plupart je connaissais déjà la réponse).

Alors que les plats disparaissent Dumbledore se lève de nouveau pour prendre la parole. Il fit alors son discours de début d'année que j'aurai pu presque réciter mot à mot. Puis le gros crapaud rose sorti de sa mare pour faire son discours sur le progrès en utilisant sa magistrale langue de bois.

Je remarque cependant que durant leurs discours, Pansy n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards noirs et semble prête à se jeter dans les bras de Draco à tout moment pour montrer que le champ n'était pas libre.

Le discours enfin terminé -merci je peux enfin retirer mes boulles Quies- Draco embraille sur un nouveau sujet :

« Avec Pansy on est préfets, on doit donc montrer aux premières années où se trouve la Salle commune. »

Pansy semble sur un petit nuage sur lequel est inscrit : « Idylle réservée à Pansy Parkinson, bitch ! »

« Mais vu que tu ne connais pas encore le château tu peux venir avec nous, c'est aussi ta première année ici. »

Draco Malfoy est gentil avec moi… Je crois que je lui ai fait bonne impression, à ce rythme là je lui roule une pelle demain et à la fin de la semaine je suis dans son pieu !

Sans avoir à me le redemander, je me lève du banc et je commence à les suivre en compagnie des premières années Serpentard.

Soudain le stress m'envahie, où en est Chiaki ?

Je la cherche parmi la foule et la voit à la table des Poufsouffle.

« Draco, attends une minute, j'ai juste deux mots à dire à quelqu'un. » Je lui glisse avant de m'éloigner en trombes.

Je scinde la foule du mieux que je peux et arrive à la hauteur de mon amie.

« Chiaki ! »

A l'appel de son nom, elle se retourne vers moi.

« Ha te voilà toi ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée, on dirait que ça marche bien pour toi ! Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux de tout le repas. Enfin d'un autre côté la moitié des Serpentards aussi… »

« Si on veut ! Enfin bref on en parlera plus tard ! » Je tente pour en revenir à l'essentiel et surtout ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. « Quels sont les plans pour ce soir ? »

« Rien de compliqué. Il faut passer inaperçues parmi la foule. Continue de jouer ton rôle et tout ira bien. Vient tôt pour le petit déjeuner demain, on pourra alors parler plus en détail de l'avancement des choses. Pour se mettre d'accord : on va à la table de la première arrivée. »

« Compris ! Je dois te laisser… Bonne nuit Chiaki ! »

« C'est ça, va retrouver ton Roméo ! » Répond-elle en souriant.

Le soir j'eu du mal à m'endormir, les images de la répartition me revenait inlassablement en tête. Puis je me mis à repenser à ce qu'il allait arriver dans les prochains et la façon dont j'avais abordé Draco.

Et finalement, vers 1h du matin, je réussi à m'endormir d'un sommeil paisible.

_La salle commune des Poufsouffle est extraordinaire._

_Il y a des coussins partout. Mais je veux vraiment dire, partout. Sur les sols, dans les coins amassés sous une table, flottants à côté des chandeliers, délaissés près de la cheminée ronflante. Les couleurs d'or et d'ébène s'épousent merveilleusement pour décorer la salle, peut-être l'endroit le plus confortable et doux au monde. _

_-Cecil, je commence en me penchant sur un coussin._

_-Oui, ce n'est pas aussi grand que celle des Gryffondors, ni aussi rangée que celle des Serdaigles, s'excuse-t-il en posant son sac. Et notre cheminée est moins puissante…_

_-Cecil, je coupe en lui balançant l'oreiller à la figure._

_Il le prend en pleine face et recule de deux pas. Sonné, il n'attend pas plus de trois secondes avant de me le renvoyer._

_-Bataille de polochons ! Crie une fille à ma droite, probablement de ma classe vu son âge._

_Et c'est le chaos le plus total. Des oreillers volent dans toute la pièce, et les autres n'utilisent même pas de magie : on combat avec des plumes et du coton. Je suis particulièrement bonne à ce jeu et j'atteins à chaque fois mes cibles. Les premières années, qui pourtant comme moi arrivent ici pour la première fois, se prennent rapidement au jeu –quoi que ce sont les dernières années les plus enthousiastes._

_Au bout d'une demi-heure nous nous arrêtons, épuisés. Je tombe à côté de Cecil sous une table. Ses cheveux décoiffés et sa chemise entrouverte, il essaye de calmer sa respiration._

_-Bien…bienvenue chez les Poufsouffle, me sourit-il._

_-Merci, c'est très gentil, je lui réponds sincèrement._

_La fatigue m'enveloppe doucement. L'excitation du voyage et du simple fait d'être dans un véritable château magique, avec de vrais sorciers, ne m'a pas lâché depuis des heures, et cela m'a épuisé._

_-Où…excuse-moi, je dis en mettant une main pour m'empêcher de bailler, où sont les dortoirs pour les filles ?_

_Cecil me regarde étrangement._

_-Il n'y a pas de dortoirs pour filles ou pour garçons. Ce sont des chambres mixtes, m'annonce-t-il._

_-Ha bon ? Je m'étonne. Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que chez les Gryffondor…_

_-Oui, nous sommes la seule maison à avoir des dortoirs mixtes. La seule raison c'est que…en fait il n'y en a pas, c'est juste que Helga Poufsouffle n'a jamais eu l'idée de séparer ses élèves autrement que par le nombre d'année. Elle leur faisait entièrement confiance, ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules. _

_Mon sourire s'élargit._

_-C'est trop cool ! Tu me mènes à notre dortoir alors ?_

_Il me tend la main, et je la saisis avec joie._

_Nos chambres sont encore meilleures qu'en bas. C'est une véritable marée de couettes et de tapis et de poufs qui s'entassent partout. Toute notre classe est en chaussette et essaye d'atteindre nos lits, mais quand je saute sur mon matelas, je me rends compte qu'il est plus dur que le reste. Je me mets rapidement en pyjama et place mes affaires sous mon lit, puis je prend ma couette et saute par terre._

_-Tu dors sur le sol ? Me demande Cecil qui pose sa baguette._

_-C'est plus confortable, je réponds, et il éclate de rire._

_Au final, le reste du groupe me rejoint, et nous formons un cercle d'étudiants allongés sur un nombre incalculable de couettes, plongés dans le noir. J'adore cette ambiance, et pendant un moment j'oublie que je ne fait pas entièrement partie de ce monde._

_-Merci les gars, merci pour votre accueil, vous êtes trop sympas, je chuchote alors que je ferme les yeux._

_Quelqu'un me frappe à la jambe._

_-Aïe ! Cecil, c'est toi ?_

_-Désolé, j'essayais d'avoir Marie._

_-Pourquoi tu voulais me frapper, Cecil ?_

_-Heu…_

_S'ensuit quelques ricanements. _

_-Cecil, tu sais la seule chose qui me manque ? Je chuchote. _

_-Non, quoi ? Me réponds un mec-probablement pas Cecil, mais comme on est tous devenus potes en une soirée, ça n'avait pas d'importance._

_-On a une cheminée, des dortoirs mixtes, un milliard de coussins, et on n'est même pas foutus d'avoir des fenêtres._

_Des rires retentissent. _

_-Ouais, c'est la malédiction d'être au sous-sol._

_-Mais on a la cuisine ! Répond quelqu'un d'autre. Et encore mieux que ça, on a les horaires exacts de l'arrivée des elfes pâtissiers._

_Je me lèche les babines. Cette année promettait d'être merveilleuse. Cecil me frôle la main._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans quelques jours, le professeur Chourave installera des fenêtres ensorcelées, d'où tu verras le ciel en étant sous terre._

_-Trop cool…je murmure, ensommeillée._

_Les respirations deviennent régulières. L'obscurité m'enveloppe complètement, et juste avant de m'endormir, un immense sourire me barre le visage._

_Nous avions réussi._

_Nous avions réussi, Ginger et moi, à être les premières moldues de l'histoire à entrer dans l'univers de JK Rowling. _

_Nous nous étions parfaitement intégrées. Aucune difficulté. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse._

_« Il me tarde de rencontrer le professeur Rogue » je pense avant de sombrer._


	4. Le professeur Rogue

Petit jeu pour les lecteurs : nous mettons des références de séries, films et autres dans chaque chapitre. Essayez de les trouver ! Nous les révélons dans les chapitres suivants. **Dans ce chapitre il y en a une à trouver!**

**Réponses du chapitre précédent :**

Meth bleu : Breaking Bad

Chapitre 4 : _YaoiNoYume (les pensées de Chiaki sont en italique)_

Ce maudit réveil de malheur sonna les 7h bien trop tôt à mon gout. Bien que mon sommeil peuplé de splendides rêves avec un certain blond aux yeux argents m'avait permit un sommeil réparateur, le doux son du réveil n'aura jamais fini de m'énerver. Ma main s'écrase sur le gros bouton pour le faire enfin taire.

Après une douche rapide et un brossage de dents j'enfile les premières affaires qui me passent sous la main et sors du dortoir des filles en espérant trouver mon Elu à moi dans la salle commune.

Par grande chance, Draco est le seul dans la salle en train de lire un article datant d'hier de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Bonjour beau blond. » Lui dis-je pour me manifester.

Il lève les yeux, assez étonné que quelqu'un soit déjà levé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais une lève…tôt. »

Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement en contemplant ma tenue. Bon je dois avouer je n'ai pas choisi ma tenue si au hasard que ça. J'ai juste prit un top qui m'arrive au dessus du nombril et un shorty. Juste de quoi en montrer assez pour attraper le regard de la personne désirée.

Draco tente de se ressaisir et demande :

« C'est quoi la marque qui dépasse de ton haut ? »

Mon petit effet fonctionne bien. Je remonte mon top encore plus haut sur le côté droit où se trouve mon tatouage. Laissant encore plus de surface de peau visible.

« C'est un ouroboros. Ici c'est un serpent qui se mord la queue. Il symbolise la continuité mais à la fois l'autodestruction. Pour faire simple c'est le symbole des paradoxes. » Je lui explique.

Draco prit le temps de la réflexion.

« Tu veux dire que tu es un paradoxe ? » Demande-t-il intrigué.

« On peux dire que toutes les femmes sont des paradoxes. »

Il rigole et se contente de cette réponse.

« Tu en as d'autres de cachés ? »

« Pour l'instant non. Mais j'ai encore un ou deux projets. »

« Comme quoi ? » S'exclame-t-il toujours aussi intrigué.

« Un soleil dans le dos et une croix de St Pierre je ne sais pas encore où. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le soleil est un symbole de pouvoir et de vie. La croix de St Pierre est un fort symbole dans le catholicisme mais également un symbole hautement anticatholique. Un autre paradoxe… »

J'aurai continué mon explication encore longtemps mais des bruits de pas se font entendre de côté des garçons. Comme je ne veux pas forcément me montrer dans cette tenue je me mis à rebaisser précipitamment mon top.

« Je vais m'habiller et je reviens dans 5min, j'ai une faim de loup. »

« Ha ça je commence à te connaître. »

Le rouge me montant aux joues, je ne me retourne pas et remonte dans la chambre pour enfiler une robe de sorcier aux couleurs des verts et argents.

.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de Draco et Blaise (qui était la personne qui a faillit me voir légèrement vêtue) je remarque à quel point la population de Poudlard n'est pas lève tôt. Quelques Serdaigles sont attablés formant un petit groupe et Hermione est déjà à la table des Gryffondors, sirotant un thé, lisant la gazette du sorcier. Même la table des professeurs est à moitié déserte. Seul le professeur McGonnagal et Gobe-Planche sont présentes, toutes deux tenant une discutions polie. Je m'installe à la table des Serpentard en compagnie des deux autres garçons aux places de la veille.

La table, moins chargée que la veille est tout de même remplie de mets qui semblent apetissant. J'empile vite les crêpes dans mon assiette en les recouvrant d'un équivalant du Nutella chez les sorciers.

Tandis que les garçons entament une conversation sur les équipes de quidditch et leurs pronostiques pour la saison, Chiaki entre seule dans la salle.

« Draco ? » Je l'interromps alors qu'il descendait l'équipe des harpies de Holyhead. « La fille qui vient d'entrer, avec la cravate de Poufsouffle, c'est mon amie Chiaki. Elle vient de Beauxbatons elle aussi et elle ne connaît encore personne vraiment bien. Ca ne te dérange pas si je l'invite à la table avec nous pour qu'elle ne mange pas seule ? »

Draco scrute Chiaki qui semblait un peu pommée puis redirige sa tête vers moi et me sourit en guise d'approbation.

Je me lève alors pour aller la chercher.

« Chiaki ! »

« Bonjour Ginger. Déjà levée ? »

« Comme tu le vois. Viens à ma table, je vais pouvoir te présenter Draco adoré. »

« Alors c'est déjà Draco adoré ? »

« Sans commentaire… Pour que mon histoire tienne la route : je suis une sang pure anglaise dont la famille a déménagé en France pour me maintenir loin de la magie et tout le bordel des sangs purs etc. Et je t'ai rencontré là bas et on était tellement associables que l'on a parlé à personne d'autre. » Je lui raconte en me rapprochant de ma place.

« Charmant. T'as tout sorti pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras. »

« Ca oui… » Dis avec dérision.

Elle se stoppe. « Qu'est ce que t'a encore fait ? »

Je lui glisse à l'oreille : « Je lui ai montré mon tatouage. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « T'es pas croyable… Ca lui a plu au moins ? »

« Le tatouage je sais pas mais le reste oui… » Je réponds en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire et nous nous installons en face des deux garçons.

« Chiaki, voici Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Tous deux en 5eme année. »

« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Chiaki Matsuo. Je connais Ginger depuis un sacré moment. Et pour quelques galions je peux vous apprendre ses secrets les plus noirs. »

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur.

« C'est bien la première fois que j'entends une Poufsouffle dire ce genre de chose ! » S'exclame Draco. « Tu n'es pas l'amie de Ginger pour rien. »

Quand Draco retourne à son assiette Chiaki me lance un regard disant : qu'est ce que t'a bien pu lui dire pour qu'il dise déjà ça ?

J'hausse les épaules et je fais un sourire idiot.

Les deux garçons étaient repartis sur leur conversation sur le quidditch tandis que nous nous racontons comment est notre salle commune respective.

« Tu verrais on a tous dormi par terre ! C'était top… » Chiaki s'arrête au beau milieu de sa phrase tandis qu'un certain professeur entre dans la salle. Il rejoint la table des professeurs en passant dans notre dos. Je sens presque Chiaki frissonner à son passage.

Elle a à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le professeur McGonnagal arrive à notre table pour distribuer nos emplois du temps.

Je commence la journée avec Potions. Je regarde l'emploi du temps de Chiaki et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire la remarque :

« Tu n'auras pas trop à attendre pour le voir ton cher professeur. »

En effet sur son tableau était marqué comme sur le mien :

Lundi :

8h-10h

Potion

10-12h

Histoire de la magie

14-18h :

Botanique

-Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, murmure Chiaki d'un air sadique.

J'ai brusquement hâte d'y aller, et je me lève pour la suivre en cours de potions.

…_Il est exactement comme J K Rowling l'avait décrit. Un teint blafard, un regard malveillant, des cheveux noirs et gras. Alors que tous les élèves de 6__ème__ année avec option potion présents semblent mal à l'aise et pressés de repartir –ils ne sont pas terrifiés comme les premières ou secondes années par le personnage, mais ils sont tous de même angoissés par sa présence-, je tremble de toutes parts, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le voir si proche, en chair et en os, si l'on peut le dire, m'emballe beaucoup trop, et je lance d'un ton tonitruant :_

_-Bonjour, Professeur Rogue !_

_Tous les élèves se tournent vers moi, choqués. Rogue lui-même n'a pas l'air d'en revenir, secoue la tête pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et pose son regard suspicieux sur moi._

_-Et vous êtes ? Demande-t-il, trop stupéfait pour être agressif._

_D'un bond je m'approche de lui il est bien plus grand que moi, mais sa proximité me fait frissonner. Je lui tends la main._

_-Je m'appelle Chiaki, et voici Ginger. Nous venons de France, je lui annonce avec un grand sourire._

_Une lanterne éclaira le cerveau de génie de Rogue._

_-Ha, c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas…commence-t-il, mais il préfère s'arrêter que de dire quelque chose comme « c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas effrayées par moi. »_

_Il reprend un air de prédateur, et ignorant ma main tendue, se dirige vers son bureau._

_-Que tout le monde s'asseye, et en silence, ordonne-t-il. _

_Je me mets à côté de Ginger et de Cecil, qui me regarde avec de la compassion, presque de la pitié._

_-Tu n'aurais pas du te faire remarquer comme ça, me souffle-t-il alors que nous prenons place. C'est la dernière chose à faire avec Rogue. Tu ne le connais pas comme nous le connaissons. C'est un monstre !_

_J'hausse les épaules et sors mes affaires sans départir de mon sourire. _

_Nous n'avions que deux heures de cours, mais elles passèrent à une vitesse folle. Tandis que Ginger fait la connaissance de Cecil je mets les ingrédients dans l'ordre exact comme ils étaient prescrits. Je voulais réussir pour impressionner Rogue, mais à chaque fois que je le voyais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de marquer une pause pour le détailler. C'est si dur de se retenir de se jeter sur lui ! Après tout, comme je connaissais l'avenir de tous ici, je pouvais peut-être me faire passer pour un prophète. Un prophète qui peut sauver tout le monde à condition de coucher avec Rogue. Ce n'était pas un grand sacrifice de sa part, si ?_

_Le cours touche à sa fin, et Rogue passe dans les rangs pour, à défaut de voir qui a réussi, vérifier que rien ne va exploser. Il arrive à notre hauteur, et observe avec stupéfaction les trois chaudrons qui dégagent trois fumées de trois couleurs différentes, l'une rouge, l'autre bleu et la dernière blanche. Sachant que nous devions obtenir un liquide violet qui ne dégage rien du tout, il soupire et s'approche de moi._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Me demande-t-il en pointant du doigt la brume écarlate qui s'échappe de mon chaudron._

_Heureuse de recevoir de l'attention, je lui lance alors aussitôt un regard rayonnant, oubliant de répondre à la question._

_Rogue, qui n'avait pas plus l'habitude qu'on lui adresse des sourires rayonnants que des bonjours enthousiastes, hausse un sourcil, signe de son inquiétude au sujet de ma santé mentale._

_-Mlle Matsuo, ne prenez pas cet air…joyeux, me dit-il, serrant les dents comme s'il avait du mal à utiliser le champ lexical du bonheur. Si vous aviez su lire, vous auriez vu qu'il fallait des éclats de pierre d'onyx pour terminer, et non des éclats de rubis._

_-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, professeur, si vous aviez su écrire, je n'aurais pas eu à déchiffrer votre liste, et je n'aurais pas fait cette erreur, je réplique immédiatement._

_Gros silence dans la salle. Les élèves me dévisagent avec horreur, tandis que les yeux de Rogue commencent à étinceler de rage._

_- Vous avez osé, souffle-t-il, vous avez osé…_

_-Remettez-vous, ce n'est pas grave, on n'est pas tous parfait, je rajoute._

_-Une retenue ! Hurle Rogue en tapant la table de poing. Et vingt points de moins pour Poufsouffle ! _

_-Pour vous avoir dit que vous n'étiez pas parfait ? Je lui demande, sarcastique._

_Cecil pousse Ginger et m'attrape par le bras et essaye de me faire reculer, mais il est trop tard d'un coup de baguette Rogue fait valdinguer les ingrédients, les équipements, les papiers, les plumes, les chaudrons – ma potion m'éclaboussant au passage. Ginger et Cecil se jettent sur le côté alors que Rogue fonce sur moi._

_-Avez-vous la moindre idée, enrage-t-il en m'attrapant par le col, de QUI JE SUIS ?_

_Ses yeux onyx brûlent littéralement. Malgré le plaisir jouissif de l'avoir contre moi, je commence à m'inquiéter un peu._

_-Vous ne me faites pas peur, je lui réponds, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai._

_La cloche interrompt notre duel. Rogue me lâche immédiatement, se rappelant probablement que même les professeurs devaient avoir des limites je range mes affaires avec les autres et me précipite vers la sortie._

_-Je veux vous voir lundi soirà dix-huit heures, me crie Rogue au bout de la salle. _

_-Avec plaisir, je lui réplique en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Puis je m'éclipse rapidement avant de provoquer un meurtre dont je serais la victime._

_La marée des élèves attendit de gravir trois étages avant de commenter ce qui venait de se passer. D'un côté, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondors m'applaudissaient pour mon courage et ma témérité de l'autre, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards pariaient sur le nombre de jours qui restaient avant que le professeur ne m'empoisonne. _

_-Et bien, autant je me suis fait direct amie de Draco, autant tu t'en aies fait direct un ennemi, remarque Ginger alors que nous nous dirigeons vers l'histoire de la magie._

_-Tu sais, l'amour et la haine sont très proches…Mes yeux dérivent dans un fantasme coloré. Peut-être qu'on peut régler nos différents au lit…_

_Ginger sourit et nous entrons dans une autre classe pour un nouveau cours._

Après être sortie des deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie qui avaient été hautement soporifiques (même si c'est hyper excitant d'avoir des cours à Poudlard, Binns restera toujours plus puissant qu'une potion du sommeil) je me rends à l'extérieur du château pour assister au cour de Botanique.

Nous sommes rejoins par les Gryffondors de 6ème année en face des serres.

Le professeur Chourave arriva quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de sécateurs. « Entrez dans la serre n°3 ! Dépêchez vous ! »

Nous entrons chacun à notre tour dans la serre où une grande table longe la pièce sur toute la longueur. Sur celle-ci sont disposés une vingtaine de pots contenant une espèce de plante carnivore en version level up.

Je m'exclame sans pouvoir m'en empêcher : « Des tentaculas vénéneuses ! »

« Bravo Miss Astro-Sareas ! 5 points pour Serpentard. Mettez vous à deux devant chaque plantes. »

Je me mit devant une plante au hasard, attendant que quelqu'un face le premier pas pour travailler avec moi.

Au final, une fille de Gryffondor vint se mettre à côté de moi alors qu'elle ne trouvait personne avec qui se mettre (ce qui au final peut paraître vexant mais je ne prends pas mal pour autant).

« Heu, ça ne te dérange pas si on se met ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle, très intimidée alors que son visage est cramoisi, ce qui fait un fort contraste avec ses cheveux blonds.

Je m'exclame de suite : « Oui pas de problème ! » ce qui la fait presque sursauter mais elle me souri du bout des lèvres, reconnaissante.

« Bien, qui peux me parler d'avantage des tentaculas vénéneuses ? » Reprend le professeur Chourave en voyant que tout le monde est installé.

Devant le silence de la salle je prend la parole :

« Ce sont des plantes épineuses, rouges foncé et munies de dents, elles essaient d'atteindre les gens avec leurs tentacules. Leurs feuilles sont assez rares et sont interdites à la vente. Elles servent à la fabrication de certaines potions. » Je débite comme un enfant qui a bien apprit sa leçon en essayant de prendre le même ton qu'Hermione.

« C'est parfait ! 10 points supplémentaires pour Serpentard ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons les mettre dans un pot plus grand pour qu'elles puissent continuer de grandir. Et nous allons en profiter pour leur mettre de l'engrais pour qu'elles deviennent de belles plantes. La ce ne sont que des bébés, celles que vous avez ne font que 30 centimètres mais certaines peuvent atteindre les 2 mètres. »

Mieux vaut les voir en peinture…

« Vous avez maintenant l'habitude de rempoter des plantes. Je vous laisse faire, si jamais quelqu'un se fait mordre prévenez moi de suite ! Votre survie en dépend. »

« Très rassurant… » Je dis plus pour moi même.

La Gryffondor rie légèrement mais n'ajoute rien.

Je commence à enfiler mes gants de protection, me voyant faire elle fait de même, un peu gauchement.

« Dis tu es très doué… » Commence-t-elle pour tenter de faire émerger une conversation.

« Comment ça ? » Je répond étonnée.

« Tu as su répondre aux questions de Chourave dès qu'elle les as posé. Tu as l'air vraiment très intelligente. Tu auras du aller à Serdaigle, non ? »

Je me mets alors à broder : « En fait l'année dernière je n'étais douée que dans environ la moitié des matières, alors je me suis concentrée sur les matières que je réussissais bien et qui me plaisaient, dont la botanique. Ce qui fait que je n'ai de BUSE que dans la moitié des matières mais toutes avec des O. Plutôt le raisonnement d'une Serpentard, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oui… » Elle répond doucement. « Moi je ne suis pas très douée… J'ai eu mes BUSEs avec seulement des Acceptables et des fois c'était vraiment juste. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir cette année. »

« Ecoute, si tu es là c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais forcément pleins de choses. Il y a forcément une matière dans laquelle tu es meilleure que dans d'autres. »

« Et bien… J'aime beaucoup l'Etude des moldus. Tout le monde me dit que c'est inutile et qu'ils n'ont rien inventés face aux sorciers… »

« Sauf que… Tu sais autant que moi que c'est faux ! Les moldus sont bien plus qu'une race non dotée de pouvoirs magiques. Ils sont pleins de ressources, ils ont inventés bien plus de choses que les Sorciers. Par exemple, pour voler, ils ont construits des technologies incroyables et ont créé des avions, des fusées ! Les sorciers, eux, sont asservis par la magie, certes la fabrication d'un balai magique est complexe. Mais il leur suffit de trouver le bon arbre et lui créer un design qui épouse la forme du corps et c'est fini. Les moldus eux ont créé la voiture, le téléphone, les armes à feu, les ordinateurs, la boussole, les ogives nucléaires, les chaudrons dans lesquels nous faisons nos potions,… Nous leur devons beaucoup de choses. Je te paris même que si l'un d'entre eux apprenait l'existence de Poudlard, il réussirai à s'y introduire sans problème. Alors ne va pas dire que cette matière est inutile, c'est peut être l'une des plus utile que tu as lors de ta formation à Poudlard. Elle permet de redéfinir ta place de sorcière et te permet de savoir que les sorciers ne sont pas l'équivalent de Dieu. »

Elle reste estomaquée puis elle balbutie quelque chose qui ressemble à un « tu as raison » puis à un « merci ».

« Je m'appelle Ginger. » Je lui dis en rapprochant le grand pot dans lequel nous devons transposer la plante.

« Et moi Juno. »

« Et bien Juno, on a une sacré bête à rempoter ! »

Le cours de botanique se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, par chance je ne me fis pas mordre par la Tentacula vénéneuse et Juno non plus. Le soir en retrouvant mon nouveau lit je n'arrive pas de suite à dormir. La journée repasse plusieurs fois dans ma tête, que j'avais retranscrit dans notre carnet de voyage. La rencontre avec de nouvelles créatures magiques très dangereuses (dont le professeur Rogue), la vision d'un professeur fantôme, la découverte d'un lieu exceptionnel, l'apparition de plus en plus de magie, …

C'était vraiment une journée formidable.

_A suivre !_

_Voilà d'où vient la citation de la description !_

_C'est tout pour cette fois ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, c'est votre seul moyen de nous encourager ! :)_


	5. Première semaine

Désolé pour le petit retard de ce chapitre, avant Noël c'est un peu la course !

Pour répondre à vos reviews (parce qu'on s'y met).

Merci Dame Heron pour ta review, et bravo pour t'être intéressée au titre : oui il a un rapport, il a même un énorme rapport avec toute l'histoire…mais ce sera révélé plus tard !

Merci Guest pour ton intérêt, c'est vrai que les personnages sont très occ et c'est vrai que notre histoire ne tient pas la route, mais le but premier de notre fic c'est de s'amuser, ce n'est pas un truc très sérieux !

Bref voilà bonne lecture à tous

Petit jeu pour les lecteurs : nous mettons des références de séries, films et autres dans chaque chapitre. Essayez de les trouver ! Nous les révélons dans les chapitres suivants. **Dans ce chapitre il y en a deux à trouver!**

**Réponses du chapitre précédent :**

Full Metal Alchemist : Le tatouage d'ouroboros

Chap 5 : Chiaki _YaoiNoYume_

La première semaine a été forte en émotions –même si au final, ce n'était rien de particulier pour les sorciers du château.

Ginger et moi nous en sortions à peu près partout. L'étude des moldus était particulièrement frustrante –car pour tenir nos rôles respectifs, nous ne devions pas trop faire remarquer nos connaissances dans ce domaine passionnant qui concernait notre véritable vie. Cependant nous piquions facilement des crises de fous rires quand nous entendions dire que les moldus utilisaient des étranges tableaux mouvants –aussi appelés écran de télévision- pour imiter des sorciers virtuels –bien différents des mages qui existent vraiment.

Nous avions aussi étude des ruines et arithméties –je dois avouer que je n'étais guère plus brillante dans cette matière à Poudlard qu'ailleurs, mais les autres élèves étaient moins en avance que moi (si c'était possible) alors je passais pour un génie malgré mon niveau médiocre.

Nous passions énormément de temps à observer les gens du château, dont nos héros, Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais aussi d'autres élèves inconnus de la série de JK Rowling, à essayer de leur parler de temps en temps pour en savoir plus sur eux, sur leurs vies. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous rendîmes compte que notre comportement curieux, ajouté à notre origine française impromptue, attirait l'attention. Nous nous sommes alors repliées sur nous-mêmes, et gardions notre enthousiasme démesuré pour des discussions privées.

La première semaine toucha à sa fin, et le week-end était là. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Ginger la veille, et elle me sourit dès qu'elle me vit arriver.

-Coucou, me dit-elle joyeusement.

-Tu viens de passer cinq minutes avec Draco Malfoy, j'accuse directement.

-Non, sept, réplique-t-elle avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Nous sortons du château. D'autres élèves étaient déjà dehors, près du lac, travaillant ou s'amusant –j'aperçois Cecil en duel avec un Serdaigle plus loin. Je lui fais un signe, et il me répond avec un grand sourire avant de se prendre un Confundo dans la figure.

Ginger et moi nous asseyons dans l'herbe, et alors qu'elle commence à rédiger notre carnet de voyage, je termine mes devoirs en potions –je dessine plus que je ne travaille réellement, et au bout d'un moment un Severus Rogue à poil orne mon cahier de cours.

-Ouah. C'est ça tes devoirs ? Me demande Ginger en jetant un coup d'œil à mon œuvre.

- Mes devoirs ne sont pas tes affaires, je réplique en fermant le cahier d'un coup sec.

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et étire mes bras vers le ciel.

-Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Severus me manque, je n'ai eu qu'un cours avec lui cette semaine…

-Arrête, tu va avoir une retenue avec lui lundi, t'es pas contente ? Rétorque Ginger en me donnant un coup de coudes.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii, bien sûr, mais il me manque quand même…

Je finis par m'écrouler dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel.

-C'est quand même dommage, qu'on ne puisse pas partager la magie avec les autres. Ne le prend pas mal, j'adore être ici, j'adore Poudlard, j'adore les gens, j'adore Sevy…

-Un mystère que je ne comprendrais jamais, ajoute Ginger à mi-voix.

-Mais j'ai trop envie de faire des trucs avec de la magie.

-Ha ouais ?

Je me relève d'un seul coup. Cecil avait débarqué, accompagné de quelques Poufsouffles de ma connaissance, et de quelques Serdaigles.

-Moi j'aimerais bien voir ce dont les Beauxbatons sont capables, dit un Serdaigle de septième année apparemment, grand et brun.

-Moi aussi ! Approuve Cecil.

Je lance un regard de panique à Ginger, qui me répond silencieusement par « mais t'aurais pas pu la fermer ? »

-Okay, okay, faut juste qu'on prenne nos baguettes…

Je plonge ma main dans mon sac pour chercher ma fausse baguette, et Ginger se penche vers moi.

-On leur joue un concert ? Je propose en mouvant à peine les lèvres.

-Okay, mais la prochaine fois fais gaffe, elle me susurre en réponse.

Je glisse un mp3 dans ma manche et fais face aux autres élèves –d'autres Gryffondors s'étaient ajoutés, un vrai petit public.

-Alors voilà, vous connaissez tous le sort qui permet de retirer les souvenirs aux gens ? Je demande, alors qu'en même temps je me dis qu'il suffit d'un seul sorcier qui connaisse les mp3 pour que tout foire.

-Oui, répondent les autres en cœur.

-Et bien, à Beauxbatons, on a mis des années pour apprendre un sort qui aspire le son de n'importe quelle musique, renchérit Ginger tandis qu'elle recule avec moi pour nous préparer. Et mieux encore, on peut la rejouer sans aucun instrument.

-C'est impossible, réfute le Serdaigle de tout à l'heure, et d'autres semblent septiques.

-Nous allons vous jouer un morceau de Beethoven avec seulement nos baguettes, je claironne avant de glisser une main dans ma manche, l'air de rien, mais cherchant à démarrer mon mp3.

-Et quelle est la formule alors ? Interroge Marie avec curiosité.

-C' est un secret…ou plutôt, cinq secrets, n'est-ce pas Ginger ? Je fais un sourire crispé à mon amie qui me le rend en pire.

Nous levons nos baguettes. Je sens mon mp3 glisser légèrement. Les autres retiennent leurs souffles et moi aussi -je n'arrête pas de me répéter que tout ira bien, que ce tour nous l'avons répété avec Ginger des tas de fois, et que les gadgets que nous avons acheté sont non seulement de dernier cri, mais au son ultra performant, puissant sans grésiller, et que tout ce qui sortira semblera sortir d'un véritable orchestre.

Le morceau démarre. Le son est parfait, quoiqu'un peu faible, mais les autres ne bougent pas, ce qui permet un silence complet à part la mélodie. Je commence à mouvoir ma baguette comme celle d'un chef d'orchestre- Ginger aussi. Nos mouvements suivent la musique d'un côté, les instruments de l'autre, et bientôt la musique emplit l'espace, et elle semble vraiment venir de Ginger et moi. Un franc sourire me barre le visage quand je vois tous les autres nous fixer, estomaqués, certains murmurer « c'est trop cool » à l'oreille d'autres. Quand le morceau se termine, ils explosent en applaudissements, et nous faisons le salut, soulagées et émerveillées.

-C'était hallu…balbutie Cecil.

-Attendez la suite, je murmure pour moi-même.

-Cinant ! Conclut-il avant de me serrer la main.

-Une autre ! Une autre ! Scandent les Serdaigle.

-Désolé, on a beaucoup de devoirs à finir, répond Ginger, bien que je croie que comme moi, elle avait envie de continuer d'impressionner ces puissants mais naïfs sorciers.

Le spectacle terminé, chacun repart de son côté. Ginger et moi nous éloignons pour nous faire oublier, et la journée se termine sans plus d'incidents.

Dimanche s'écoule rapidement. Cecil et quelques Poufsouffles terminaient leurs devoirs dans la salle commune alors que j'apprenais les échecs version sorciers avec Marie. Au final, la prestation de la veille les avait convaincus de notre niveau, et je n'avais plus à prouver quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, en me réveillant le lundi matin, un sourire de requin apparait sur mes lèvres. J'imagine Severus durant la retenue, Severus tout court, Severus…

-Comme on se retrouve…je chuchote dans le noir.

-A qui tu parles ? Me demande Cecil.

-Personne.

La journée, contrairement au weekend, ralentit d'heure en heure ! Je me retrouve l'après-midi avec Ginger en divinations, et mon stress augmente par deux.

-Du calme, tu es hyper stressée pour rien, me chuchote Ginger alors que Trelawney fais un discours sur qui allait mourir en sixième année.

-MAIS JE L'AVAIS VU ! Braille tout à coup la professeure, interrompant notre discussion.

Tout le monde se retourne vers nous.

-J'avais vu que deux nouvelles élèves d'origine étrangères arriveraient cette année, poursuit Trelawney, les yeux exorbités, nous désignant.

-On est françaises au fait, l'informe Ginger.

-Je n'ai pas dit « étrangères » dans ce sens, réplique Trelawney.

Puis sans transition elle sort un plateau de boules de crystal.

-Servez-vous ! Cette année évidemment, vous devrez apprendre à lire l'avenir correctement. Votre niveau est déjà plus bas que la moyenne…

Ginger et moi attrapons les boules du plateau avec d'autres élèves et les installons sur notre table.

-Je trouve ça vachement sexuel, je dis alors que Ginger passe un coup de foulard dessus.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut, regarde-la et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

- Dis-moi _toi _ce que tu vois !

Ginger se concentre dessus quelques minutes, puis abandonne avec un soupir.

-C'est la décadence. Je ne vois rien du tout à part un gris sombre…

-Notre futur sera sombre alors, je réponds en souriant. Voyons voir…

Je me mets à faire des gestes étranges au-dessus de ma boule et prononce d'une voix mystérieuse :

-Je vois…Severus Rogue. Déshabillé…

-C'est pas vrai, conteste Ginger sans cesser de sourire.

-Il me fait signe de le rejoindre. Serait-ce une chambre à lit double ? Le parquais est d'un bois clair, les fenêtres sont ouvertes et les draps sont d'un rouge vampire…

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses voir autant de détail dans une boule de crystal monocolore, dément Ginger en se penchant vers moi.

-Tiens, il sort sa baguette…

-Baguette voulant signifier autre chose ?

-Bah finalement tu vois des trucs, je m'exclame avant de lui faire un high five.

Trelawney toussote pour nous faire remarquer que nous n'étions pas seules, alors nous passons le reste du temps à chuchoter. Finalement, l'heure se termine assez vite. Nous sortons de cours et nous séparons pour aller dans nos chambres communes respectives le soir, je me précipite dans la grande salle, sans cesser de trembler d'anticipation.

-Ha oui, ta retenue avec Rogue, analyse Cecil lors du diner. Je sais qu'il est effrayant, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas un tueur.

-On a des points de vue très différents sur la question, je rétorque en poussant mon assiette vers lui. Je tremble d'excitation, pas de peur.

Les autres autours me jettent un regard perturbé.

-Tu vas encore l'énerver ? Mais c'est là qu'il te tuera ! S'exclame Cecil. S'il te plait, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne le mets pas en colère.

-Ouah, vous avez vu l'heure ? Je m'exclame, alors que je suis largement en avance. Je dois y aller. A plus alors !

Je cours dans les couloirs et débarque comme une folle dans les cachots.

Mes yeux pétillent dès que je passe la porte de la salle de classe. Rogue ne daigne même pas lever la tête.

-Venez par ici, dit-il.

Avec enthousiasme, je pose mon sac, enlève mon manteau et me précipite jusqu'au son bureau. Rogue lève un sourcil mais n'ose pas faire de commentaire.

-Pour votre retenue, vous allez réparer la bourde d'un élève de Gryffondor. Vous voyez ces étagères ? (Il en pointe deux à gauche où sont alignées une cinquantaine de flacons et j'hoche la tête). L'élève en question a retiré toutes les étiquettes des potions et les a changées de place. Quand je l'ai pris sur le fait, il était déjà trop tard. Votre tâche consistera à toutes les goûter et m'avertir des effets pour que je retrouve quoi est quoi.

-Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de les trier par couleur, ou alors de les tester sur des objets ? Il pourrait avoir du poison dans l'une d'entre elle, je réponds avec un air anxieux.

Severus eu un sourire sadique.

-C'est tout l'intérêt de l'exercice, réplique-t-il avant de s'assoir et d'ouvrir un livre.

Je reste sous le choc une fraction de seconde. Alors, c'était ça la véritable nature de Rogue en action. Un sadique en puissance. Mais il lève ses yeux noirs impatients sur moi, et je me souviens de ce qu'il va accomplir, et ce qu'il a déjà accompli, et le soulagement m'envahi.

-Pas de problème, je réplique insolemment avant de lui tourner le dos.

Je m'approche d'une des étagères et attrape un flacon jaune claire où tourbillonnent des bulles dorées. Avec une petite seconde d'hésitation, je débouche la bouteille et en prends une gorgée.

-Ca à un goût sucré…de citron je crois…je plisse mes yeux pour me concentrer. Et heu...Les bulles, j'ai l'impression qu'elles descendent…dans mes…dans mes jambes ?

Je trébuche mais parvient à me rattraper en m'appuyant sur le mur. Mes jambes tremblent et je plis les genoux dans l'espoir de maintenir mon équilibre.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, je balbutie en glissant contre les pierres froides.

Rogue note quelque chose apparemment plus important que ma propre vie et se contente de faire un geste vague vers moi.

-Vous avez bu une potion d'immobilisation, m'informe-t-il. Les bulles dorées se bloquent dans vos veines et empêchent l'oxygène de passer. Très difficile à produire, le goût citronné n'est ici que purement esthétique.

-Très intéressant, vous pourriez venir me sauver la vie ? Je lui demande, le souffle court.

-Il doit y avoir l'antidote quelque part, dit-il, puis il fronce les sourcils et rajoute moins fort : peut-être.

Je soupire bruyamment et me jette contre l'étagère. Mes doigts sont crispés sur le bois alors que je cherche des yeux une potion qui m'inspirerait plus que les autres. Il y en a une petite devant moi, bleu océan, liquide comme de l'eau, qui brille plus que les autres. Elle m'a l'air particulièrement bienveillante, puis j'aperçois au bout de l'étagère une longue bouteille noire remuée par des bulles gluantes. A première vue, la pire potion qui existe, dégueulasse, et probablement mortelle. C'est elle que je prends, la découche rapidement –je commence à voir flou- et la bois avidement. Je toussote un peu puis je sens l'oxygène me revenir. J'inspire profondément.

-Et voilà l'antidote, j'annonce, assez fière de moi.

Rogue me fixe sans comprendre.

-Vous saviez que c'était celle-là ? Je secoue la tête. Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous choisie ? D'aspect extérieur, elle est plutôt effrayante. Comment avez-vous pu…?

-Indiana Jones, je réponds, et quand je le vois encore perplexe, je change de réponse : l'extérieur ne compte pas pour moi. Une potion noire comme la mort peut renfermer la vie, j'en suis persuadée. Je n'ai jamais jugé quoi que ce soit par l'aspect physique, car je sais que c'est l'intérieur qui compte. Puis je rajoute sans hésitation : Regardez-vous, par exemple.

Rogue lâche un grognement.

-Je peux vous assurer, Mlle Matsuo, que mon aspect physique représente parfaitement ma personnalité.

-Alors vous devez avoir une personnalité extraordinaire, parce vous êtes vachement sexy, je réplique.

Rogue relève la tête si fort que j'entends son cou craquer. Je rougis alors qu'il me dévisage, aussi choqué que si je l'avais traité de gros crapaud verdâtre.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Hmmmm oui, je réponds en me mordant les lèvres.

Il se précipite vers moi et attrape une potion rose à l'odeur de fraise.

-Buvez ça.

-Vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous fasse des avances, hein ? Je lui souris mais il me met le flacon dans les mains.

-Buvez, je vous l'ordonne !

-Donc vous savez exactement ce qu'il y a dans ces potions ? Je m'en doutais, vous êtes vraiment un enfoi…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer parce qu'il ouvre le flacon et me la fait avaler de force. Je recule mais ne ressens rien de particulier.

-RAS, je lui dis avant qu'il m'attrape par les épaules.

-Bien sûr que c'est RAS, c'est une potion de rééquilibrage, rétorque-t-il, énervé. Elle permet de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, de sortir d'état de confusion ou d**'**hébétudeavancée, et de s'arracher à la possession. Ha oui, et il y a quelques traces de véritaserum dedans. Alors, toujours sexy ?

- Vos yeux sont magnifiques, je lui réponds en le regardant bien en face.

Rogue me lâche comme si je l'avais brûlé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que…Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

-Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, mais voyant son air menaçant, je reprend immédiatement : je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que JE pense tout bas.

Et maintenant…et maintenant Rogue rougit. Ses pommettes si blanches ordinairement, ou rouges de rage, se teintent d'un rose inattendu mais très plaisant. Il voit que je suis sérieuse, et il en est tellement surpris qu'il en est presque effrayé. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, et ça me fait d'autant plus sourire.

-10 points de moins pour Poufsouffle ! Crie-t-il tout d'un coup, ce qui m'arrache à ma contemplation.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je proteste, indignée.

-On ne…il est interdit de…faire des avances à un professeur ! Finit-il par dire, n'en revenant pas de devoir, lui, rappeler cette interdiction.

-Mais c'est de votre faute, aussi ! Je réplique en croisant les bras.

-Ma faute ? Rugit Rogue, MA FAUTE ?

-Au premier repas de notre arrivée, vous faisiez ce truc avec votre cuillère…vous léchiez votre glace avec tant de…concentration, je lâche finalement.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rougis de ma vie et que lui non plus.

-Mais il y n'avait rien de sexuel là-dedans ! Vous êtes cinglée ! Sortez de mon bureau avant que je…que je…

Je cours à mes affaires et sors le plus vite que je peux. Je ne m'arrête seulement trois étages plus haut, essoufflée, mais tellement fière de moi ! J'ai réussi à briser l'implacable Rogue, à le faire rougir, et mieux encore, à le faire accepter des compliments !


End file.
